matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xensyria/Archive 2
"Trinity! Help!" Hi. You responded quickly to my talk on Neo's page and was gracious enough to give me permission to edit it, but the page is (rightly) locked. Is there a way to gain temporary editing privileges or is it something I'm not already doing? New to joining any wikia, but felt so compelled to mention what I did. Thanks for any help. Infrafan (talk) 18:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't realise the permission was set to prevent unregistered and new users from editing. You should be able to edit it now. As for your understanding of the film, I was just reading a new interview by the Wachowskis (promoting Cloud Atlas of course), where they mentioned how a lot of stuff is in the Matrix scripts that's just missed by most people (the example they gave was about bio-electric power in the last question); to me yours is another example, so it'll be great to have it. --xensyriaT 18:36, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::It's quite alright. I appreciate the assistance and chance to leave my imput on such an important element of my life. Haven't read that interview yet. Can't wait to read it. I've noticed that myself too. Many people who misunderstand or are confused by certain aspects of the film seem to neglect key pieces of dialogue during pivotal scenes. Seeds are planted and grow to fruition later for those to notice, but many overlook them and focus solely on the action aspect. This is especially true for Reloaded and Revolutions where an increase in story and character development is expected. Its where I feel most unfair criticism comes from in those installments. People simply weren't either paying attention or willing to dive back in and see what they missed. The Matrix Trilogy does work on MANY levels and can relate to anyone on just about any level, but I have yet to see a legitimate reason people who enjoyed the first one didn't like the 2nd and 3rd films that didn't stem from this very reason. Infrafan (talk) 19:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Russian Wiki Hi, I found a very impressive Russian-language version of this wiki. If you could take a look at Forum:Russian language Matrix wiki, I'd like to discuss interlanguage-linking it to this wiki. Thank you very much for considering my offer. Elecbullet (talk) 05:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Replied there; congrats by the way on your adminship of the German (kudos) Wolfenstein wiki and for the awesome achievement badges too! --xensyriaT 16:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) OK!!! Морфеус (talk) 17:45, November 23, 2012 (UTC), founder of the Russian wiki :Awesome :D Unfortunately at the moment the English to Russian links aren't working even though all the others are (Elecbullet says that they can take up to 24 hours to work). When it gets fixed, we could start by going through w:c:ru.neopedia:Служебная:AllPages, one of us working A-Я and the other working the other way (your choice). I've also made you an admin in case you'd like to work on any protected pages. --xensyriaT 17:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Christmas I've made minor changes to the article, which was just capitalizing the titles of characters with the word "The" in their names. Other than that, the article is in perfect condition and is an excellent choice for a featured article. You did a great job constructing it. Cheers! 20:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan! Let me know if you need any help. :) 01:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice work! Do you think the Vashuo article would be a decent article to feature next? I've also been thinking of restyling the headers on the main page (i.e. Purpose, The Matrix franchise, etc.) by using actual images that I could design with the Matrix font. You're noticing more vandals? I'll be sure to keep my eyes out for suspicious activity. It would be awesome if we had more editors too. The wiki seemed more lively than this when I first joined... I think. XD 16:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm honestly not too sure. On SNN, we get tons of new editors daily. Many of them stick around for a while, but may leave due to personal responsibilities. I think we don't have too many editors here because the Matrix series isn't continuing. I would love if they made a reboot of the series, or at least a remake of the first movie. That would definitely attract many people to the wiki to edit the newer articles relating to the reboot. That's pretty much how it works on SNN (new games = new editors). Other than that, we can try something simple to get people to participate, such as a monthly poll. As a start, we can ask "Which three movies of the Trilogy do you think is the best?" or "Would you want a reboot of the Matrix series? Or a continuation?" 03:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, that can do wonders too! We'll have to keep an eye on all of the forums to ensure the users aren't spamming though. It can happen. I was also thinking of redesigning the community messages. I can probably make it similar to the one on SNN. I've always admired the Tron Wiki's main page too. I may actually replicate that style for the main page here, though a bit more in the "Matrix" theme. I couldn't resist the glowing. :P 15:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just updated the main page! How does it look to you? I'll try my hand at the Community Messages a little later. Whenever you need to make edits to the contents on the main page, just edit this template. 21:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I don't mind at all! I think there is a way to remove the category bar, but it involves a glitch that I made unintentionally on another wiki I administrate. I had a few tags that I didn't close on the main page (such as ). Leaving a tag open without a closing point () can cause an interruption in the coding of everything below the tag. If I were to put an incomplete tag right below the main page template, it could remove the category bar, but it might also blank out the language section. I'll run a quick test and revert the edit if that occurs. EDIT: Just tried it. Turns out, adding an incomplete tag only removed the languages section. The category bar was still there, which means Wikia must have made a few adjustments to make the coding less sensitive to minor things like incomplete tags. Sadly, we'll have to deal with the category bar. Also, I've been thinking of adding a video or maybe a gallery slideshow to that huge blank area on the main page. It'll make the page look less "roomy" and more filled. Which would you want to add? Or is there something else you have in mind? There's still the option of adding a poll or two, or some other feature. If there are features that you've seen on other wikis that you would want, I can figure out how to bring them here. I also just updated the community messages. I'm having a difficult time trying to figure out how to expand the width to cover the box fully. Maybe you could take a look? I only added in the paragraph under the Purpose section of the main page as a test. Once we figure out how to expand the width more, we can think of ideas that could go in the community messages. 14:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ah, I like the dimensions of your computer screen. Mine makes the main page appear to have a large clearing right under the Quotes section. I guess I'll leave it alone. There are likely people who can see the main page as you see it, and adding additional features there would cause an unbalance, like what I'm experiencing. The main reason why I suggested adding a poll to the main page is to see how many people would actually participate. As admins here, we both have access to . Looking towards the Quick Stats section, you can see how many views the wiki gets daily, which is a lot! The poll is a neat way to invite these viewers to interact with us more, and maybe they'll be encouraged to edit here like a few wikia contributors do. I'll get started on a poll if you're up for it. I'm just worried it will cause a blank space to appear on your screen like it does on mine right now (it would actually do the opposite for me). You made the Community Messages look better! I think the messages page is pretty cool too. It makes it so everyone isn't limited to the one on wikia activity. Other wikis usually update the messages area about new rules and features on the wiki. So yeah, I could mention the new designs that I've implemented. And just to clarify, you want a picture of the same Neo picture on the main page with the words "Welcome" on it? I can make that easily. :) 23:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I think using Morpheus for the unregistered IPs is a great idea. It would be like asking them to choose the redpill or the bluepill if we organize the message correctly. I like the idea of using Smith for the staff messages too. He's a pretty good choice. Now that I know for certain which pictures we want, I'll get straight to work on them. :) For the poll, should we try something simple such as "Which Matrix movie of the Trilogy do you think was the best?", then listing the movies as options to vote? I'm not sure if we should use a better question for the first poll. Can you link me to the "new on the wiki" forum so I can see the speech bubble that you're referring to? I'm getting the idea of using a picture of Neo, Morpheus, or maybe the Oracle? 03:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Progressing I've just added the poll, which completely cleared up the blank area I was experiencing. Hopefully it looks well for other viewers! I've taken a look at the Board. The speech bubble appears to be configured to whomever is making the post. So, if I were to make a post, the speech bubble would appear as my user icon. I don't think there's any way to modify that, however, we could create a new account that functions solely for for adding forums, similar to my bot account. We could change the new account's icon to a picture of the Oracle. The only trick is how we can both use the account because it will be password protected by whoever creates it. Maybe we could discuss that privately on the chat? I completely agree with using the Boards for more ways of notifying the viewers of updates, btw. :) I'm also starting on the pictures of Morpheus, Neo, and Smith for the welcome messages. 21:05, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I misread your message before: "P.S. Could you make another picture when you've got time in the same style as the "purpose", "featured article" etc. ones saying "welcome" for new users? I've updated the welcome message to use your glowing border, but the wordmark would make it look awesome." I accidentally thought you had asked for another picture of Neo with the words "welcome" on it. Here's the one that you asked for. Also, did you still need those pictures of Morpheus and Smith for something? I never made them, but I can if you do need them. 21:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I could still make the picture of Morpheus for the welcome message. I think it's suiting to use him since he introduced Neo to the real world. So essentially, he'll be doing the same thing for every new user. I really like his artwork on the Matrix 1 cover, but I don't think there's a full version of it, so I might have to settle for the one in his info box like I did with Neo. EDIT: Take a look at these! 1 2 I have no idea if they're official or not, but they look really nice. I can probably edit out the background in the second image, but the first image is too complex because Morpheus' arms are part of the background. Thanks for clearing up the bubble picture, I can see it. Using a cookie is very clever! I voted for Reloaded on the poll. I was surprised that it hadn't received many votes. XD And yes, it is off to a very good start! I'm sure over time, more people will feel comfortable or obligated to vote. It is still pretty new here, so not many people would know about it yet. That's when the notification board can come in handy. :) 16:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I was thinking the same thing about that Morpheus picture. XD You can use it if you want to. Those were the best "welcome" pictures of him that I could find. :::Good luck with your updates! I'll try to help out the best I can, but I may be busy with other wikis and sites that I administrate too. :::I think we'll both be surprised at the end results of the poll. ;) :::I hope you have a good Christmas and New Years as well! 16:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wow, that's pure genius! I never would have thought of that. Good job! :) 21:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm sure it will. ;) 22:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Religion Within The Matrix and Other Hello Xensyria. This is such a great wiki and I love editing here as much as I love The Matrix series. We are all huge fans. I already said this to DarkFuture but he suggested I say this to you to get your approval. I am sure that you know that The Matrix Trilogy is a really religious set of films with the Wachowskis placing in many religious parallels intentionally, they are Catholic. For years I talked with many others about how the Trilogy is a very religious set filma as how the first film was all Christian, and the final two films was many different religious faiths blended into two films. So in the end during Neo's final duel with Smith, Smith is the devil no matter how you look at it (because of how he wanted to control the matrix and make it his own similar to how Lucifer wanted to control heaven and instead he took a piece of heaven down to another world he created, Hell) and Neo is your savior for whatever religious faith you are affiliated with. (Neo is Jesus, Buddha, Allah, e.t.c.) Your savior is fighting against the Devil in one final battle. I am wondering Xensyria if I can create a page to place information about the religious parallels The Matrix Series has when it comes to characters, plot, story, and settings (Zion is obviously linked to Mount Zion in the Bible). I will talk about comparisons, things that have been changed, and things that are very similar. I know some of the character pages have like a "Symbolism" section near the bottom of their page, if I can make another pages specifically for the religious aspects and symbolism behind many things within the series, the information can be expanded. I wanted to ask you first so that I may have permission like the user infobox that will be created. May I create the page? Thank you Xensyria and also, is it possible I may be considered for nomination for admin for this wiki? I love this place and I will continue to edit, expand, and create here. Thank you again Xensyria Peazeract (talk) 23:06, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Religion Hello Xensyria and thank you for replying back to me and thank you for considering me for administration. This is a great wiki and I will continue to expand it even further. Please look at my other works that I created like the Chateau Showdown and others. But yes, the religious parallels that the Wachowskis placed within the Trilogy is so well written and well-done. Placing this information in this wiki will not only have more users and viewers coming in to visit, but it will also present this information to others that have not seen the series in this way before. It will also lets others know morals and messages the Wachowskis were trying to exploit and give readers many different perspectives on all this Matrix. I love it. But my idea is that I wanted to create a pages that will have different headings like "The Matrix and Christianity" and "The Matrix and Buddhism" for example. Then within those pages, we place placement 2 headings like "Plot", "Story", "Characters", "Locations", etc. Underneath those heading 2 placements, we have the heading three placements like for 'Characters' we can have: "Thomas Anderson and Jesus Christ", "The One and Reincarnation and Messiah", "Trinity and The Holy Trinity" , "Morpheus and John the Baptist", and many others and under those heading 3 placements, comes the photos, information and symbolism. So separate pages/articles for different religious faiths and affiliations all with similar page formations but different information pertaining to the religious faith. I love talking about this subject to everyone and informing them about the Wachowskis and the parallels. For the User Infobox, I was thinking about making it look almost like Wookiepedia's User Infobox. It will look almost like a character infobox except it will have sections like: -name -birthdate -birthplace -residence -gender -height -occupation -hobbies That's my idea so far. Please give me feedback and your own thoughts on the subject of the religious faith pages and the User Infobox. Thank you again Xensyria and I hope to hear from you soon. Peazeract (talk) 01:08, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fourm & Religion Thank you for agreeing with me for making the religion pages. I would love to start the wiki project if there are no objections. However, I do have a few question. Is it going to be pages with title like "The Matrix and Christianity" or is it just going to be "Christianity"? Or, are we going to have a religion page with all of the religious parallels on that one page? Also, you said something about a template on character, location, and object pages that will link users to the religion page with the correct information that describes the character or other page? Like a Main article page right? Thank you Peazeract (talk) 23:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Religion Pages and Template Thank you Xensyria. When should I begin placing the Christianity, Buddhism, and other pages on the wiki? I have already started gathering interpretations, photos, and ideas on how it should be. Also, are you going to display the template prototype after the pages are up on the wiki? Thanks Peazeract (talk) 01:01, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Xensyria, I wonder if you can help me? We are to get this great Matrix show that we have just created up into a major theater in London, I was wondering if there is a general annoucment you could give to help us get this show up and running and promoted on you site for all Matrix fans? The show is a spectacular 3D effects and a live stage performance with aerial acrobatics as in the Matrix movies stunning visual effects all performed live with the latest in film technologies all merged in live performnce. A absolutell stunning show that would appeal to all Matrix fans as its the first stage performance a asolute must for all sci fi fans please find the link below htt://www.kickstarter.com/projects/376031893/matrix-effects I hope i will hear from you kind regards Robert HI Xensyria, Thank you for your email ive posted the info about the Matrix show in new disscussions as you suggested i really appreciate your help in getting the info out there and this profile stting you mentioned in your email!! :-) Do let me know when its up thanks you!! Robert Thank you so much!! I will keep you updated ;-) Thanks Robert Wiki Project on Christianity and Administration Hello Xensyria. I just posted the Wiki Project for Christianity. What you see in the Project page is an outline of what is to come as you requested. The real article will have many descriptions and photos from the films and art from Christianity. This, of course, will be the same with the other religions faiths I wish to write about. I have all the ideas ready for the page to be made. All I am asking for is your approval. It will an honor to make a page like this on this wiki. I know many more users will come to look at the pages for their own interest and maybe some scholars may come and visit as well. I am excited to get started on the article if you allow it to happen. Also, I am wondering if I am still being considered for administration. Do I have what it takes to be an admin on this wiki? I love this place and I will always continue to edit here as I have been for a very long time. Thank you for allowing me to write the wiki project and I hope approval is in mind. Thank you so much. --Peazeract (talk) 06:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Is Zion city real or another simulated reality place like Mega City? I have written this doubt in the page Talk:Zion and I'd like to know your opinion: : I have watched a video of a fan where he analyzes the Matrix series and there he says that Zion doesn't exists in the real world, he says that Zion is another virtual system as well as Matrix is too. Is that truth? Is that possible? If Zion is another virtual system, is it possible that zionites use the telephone line conection not to conect the real world to the virtual world (matrix), but they use to conect from a possible virtual system (Zion) to another virtual system (Matrix) and vice-versa? Andre G. Dias (talk) 22:38, April 30, 2015 (Brazil)